Harry Styles :
by Skyler 1D
Summary: this is a story about Harry Styles and also contains the rest of the boys from One Direction. this is my first ever fanfic so please give me feedback and tell me if it is good or rubbish.
1. Part 1

**Harry Styles Fanfic**

_**Chapter1**_

'Harry, it's time for school' I heard my mum siren her usual daily wakeup call and rose exhausted from my bed. I looked around my bedroom as if searching for something- but there was nothing there. I sighed. It was Monday – the worst day of the week.

I stood up and shook my sleek, dark brown curls and made my way to the bathroom. I got into the shower and turned up the temperature of the water – I liked hot showers but then who didn't? ; They were relaxing and woke me up.

As I got out dripping wet I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way to my room where I picked up a clean pair of Calvin Klein underwear. I then realised the time and rushed downstairs fully dressed wearing my school uniform.

Breakfast was made – pancakes with syrup iced on, I really loved my mum and especially her pancakes. I reached for my bag as I felt someone's presence behind me. They snuck up and jumped on my back causing me to choke.

'LOUUUU!' 'CUT IT OUT'

'oh c'mon Hazza, just havin a bit o' fun mate'

'boys cut it out we are going to be late AGAIN'

That's Ellis, my best female friend organised, responsible and the complete opposite of my male best friend louis, but they get on like a house on fire.

'Louis your such a pig' 'stop stuffing your face' 'where are your manners'

Okay so not really, but they love each other deep down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

We ran to school when I noticed someone across the road. She looked scared, confused. She was wearing the same uniform as us but I have never seen her before. Who was she and why did I care?

'Hey, look, that must be the new girl' Ellis spoke

'New girl?'

'yeh Harry you remember, Alice left'

'ELLIS 'Louis screamed at her

'It's okay guys' I mumbled and started to walk away. Ellis and Will looked at each other and frowned. I could tell they felt guilty.

'excuse me' a bold voice said, I turned around…

Adrianna's

I was lost, so lost and confused. Where did I go? I noticed three people with the same uniform on across the road. Two boys and a girl. One boy with straight black hair shoved to the side and slightly spiked with brown eyes and the other boy with fine, silky dark brown curls and bluey green eyes. He was dressed smarter than the other boy. And the girl, she was really pretty, long blonde hair and chestnut eyes. I was slightly jealous, just slightly. Maybe I should ask for directions, hmmm maybe not. Snap out of it Adrianna!

¬Being nervous wasn't me, it wasn't me at all. I'm normally the confident cocky type you see.¬

I crossed the road and walked over to the curly haired one, you know the attractive one (hint hint).

'excuse me' I said demanding attention. Then he turned around flicking his hair to the side and staring straight in my eyes. Wow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

I looked at her straight in her eyes and waited for a reply but she didn't say anything. She just stood there.

'yes, can I help you'

'er yeh, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to..'

She paused and looked down at my uniform where the school's name was. It was kind of awkward, it felt as if she was looking through my clothes at my nipple. I giggled quietly and Ellis knew why. She nodded her head and had a smile on her face.

'holllmes chapel com..rrr..h'

'Holmes chapel comprehensive' I corrected her and I could tell she didn't like that

'Yeh that's what I said' she said defensively

'Sure you did' I laughed.

'Anyway I'm Harry, Harry Styles' I shook her hand

'This is Alicia and Lou Lou'

'HARRYYYYYYY' they both screamed at me quickly correcting me

'please call me Ellis and him Louis, and you can call that one over there Harold, as in Harold Edward Styles move your butt before we get late for school'

'Oh right sorry, follow us uhmm ...'

'Adrianna, my name is Adrianna Jones, but since we're all doing nickname call me Addie and never Anne on Annie'

'Nice to me you Addie' we all chorused as if we were in assembly and started to laugh.

Addie's P.O.V

We reached this big building and ran in through the gate as the bell sirened. I didn't know what to do so I followed Harry. They all stopped at a row of lockers opening each of their's and getting their books out. I stood there and watched.

'Oh, right sorry we better get you to the office' Harry said to me with a smile on his face. His dimples were adorable and his eyes, his deep blue starry eyes and...

'Are you okay?'

'Hmm yeh what'

'You were just staring at me, is there something in my teeth'

'Well did you brush your teeth this morning?'

'Yes' he replied almost unsure bless him

'Well then there shouldn't be anything in your teeth then'

As I turned to look around he quickly went over to Ellis' locker to look in her mirror and check his teeth. Ellis, Louis and I couldn't stop laughing. I had a feeling we were all going to get on well.

It was now 9:00 and Harry and the others dropped me off at the office five minutes ago. Class had started at 8:55 so the hallways were empty except for a few late comers splirting out excuses at teachers. The most hilarious one was when a boy said he was stuck in traffic and the teacher said he 'how can you be stuck in traffic when you live opposite the school'. I think they heard me laughing in the office as I could not conceal it.

'Ms Adrianna Jones' a woman with blonde hair in a bun, glasses on and a black skirt addressed me. She was pretty, for a teacher.

'Yes'

'It looks like you're in my class; here is your schedule why don't you follow me'

'Okay'

We walked down a corridor to a room that said registration room 6B. I was guessing the 6 was for 6 form or year 12 because year 7 was room 1, year 8 was room 2 etc. and I'm guessing the letter was the class in each year. There were three classes so group A, B and C.

I walked in and saw Ellis shouting at Louis for not having a pencil and Harry sitting in front of them. I was relieved we were in the same form.

'Everyone this is Adrianna Jones, why don't you introduce yourself Adrianna'

'Okay I'm Adrianna but I like to be called Addie and I'm from London'

'Interesting, we are all about nicknames in this class right Harold'

I looked at Harry and realised he hadn't even noticed me or the teacher

'Harry, HARRY'

'Oh sorry, yes miss'

'Harry what's wrong'

'Oh, nothing just a bit tired' he whispered

'Alice broke up with him' two girls at the back of the room chorused

'SHUTUP' Louis defended Harry

'Oh Harry, you two were perfect together'

'Miss' Ellis whispered with a he's trying to forget about her look

'Sorry' the teacher apologised.

I looked down into his eyes while all this was happening, I saw the sorrow on them and he looked so hurt. I just met this boy fifteen, twenty minutes ago and I felt hurt that he was hurt

'Well I've got something or someone you can look after to take it of your mind'

He looked up towards me

'Addie, hey'

'Hey Harry, long time no see'

We started to giggle

'Oh so you two know each other'

'Well yes, no kind of' Harry mumbled

'Harry, Ellis and Louis helped me find my way to school' I helped

'Oh great, why don't you sit next to Harry and keep him company'

Then everyone started going oooooh and started laughing.

I was relieved, I mean who wouldn't want to sit next to him, he's gorgeous.

I felt Louis tap my back and he mimed the words hi, I mimed it back. I had a feeling I was going to have a good time here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

The bell rang and it was time for our first lesson, I had double science with Louis then double geography with Ellis and Harry then lunch.

'Louis, look after her' Harry said with a serious tone. I couldn't help but blush.

Louis then put his arm around my waist and said 'don't worry I'll take gooood care of her'

We all burst out in laughter.

Double science was a lot of fun, especially as Louis almost burnt down the science lab twice and mixed some chemicals together which caused green goo to go everywhere. The best part was all the girls screaming 'my hair' which me and Louis mimicked.

It was time for break and we met up with Harry and Ellis, and it looked like she was comforting him.

'He's really upset about his girlfriend' Louis said

I looked at him in confusion

'Girlfriend?'

'Well, ex-girlfriend. I'll tell you about it later' Louis whispered as Harry and Ellis grew near

'HAZZZAAAAA' Louis screamed in excitement and ran over to him giving him a huge bear hug.

'How's my snuggle bug doing' Louis said with his arms wrapped around Harry

'WOW talk about bromance much' I said and we all started to laugh.

'So how was your day so far Addie, did Lou behave?'

'It's been great, and yeh he has behaved except for causing two explosions and now everyone from science has green goo in their hair'

'Wow really only two explosions, Lou I'm so proud' we were all in fits. I loved the relationship that Louis and Harry had they were like brothers and Ellis was their sis. Louis was the oldest and harry was the youngest. When Ellis told me I started to go' awwww, little baby' and me and Lou pinched Harry's cheeks so hard he went bright red. Bless.


	2. Part 2

_**Chapter 5**_

_RING RING_

The last bell rang and everyone rushed out of school. The boys had skateboards flying around and the girls all took out their makeup and walked in unison – typical.

'So, walk you home Addie'

'Hmmm' I turned around and saw Harry and Louis standing behind me

'Sure, where is Ellis?'

'Oh that's right I forgot, I'm sorry I got to go somewhere, bye' Harry ran off

'What's up with him?' I questioned Louis

'He's been actin a bit weird recently'

'Recently?... Girlfriend?'

'Girlfriend'

'So are you going to tell me what happened?'

'Yeh, c'mon'

'So, Harry was dating this girl named Alice. They were perfect for each other, and he loved her so much. Then a few days ago she came up to Harry during form, in front of everyone and dumped him, dumped him badly'

'Dumped him? Why?'

'She never said, she just did that stupid *****, I think she was just using him for popularity, you know, Harry being the most popular guy at school'

'So let me get this right, Harry was dating this girl, they were in love, then she dumped him for no reason and now he is heartbroken'

'Yeh pretty much'

'It just sounds kind of stupid'

'What do you mean?'

'I dunno, I just don't get it, she must have had a reason and why would she do it in front of everyone to embarrass him if she loved him?'

'Well maybe me and you should find out why, like a mission – we can be power rangers'

'As long as I'm the yellow one, not sure I can rock the pink suit'

'Awesome'


	3. part 3

_**Chapter 6**_

Ellis: 'Harry you should just forget about her'

Harry: 'How can I Ellis, it doesn't make any sense'

Ellis: 'What doesn't'

Harry: 'Why she would suddenly break up with me'

Ellis: 'Ok, Harry listen, I'm gonna do this because your my little bro'

Harry: 'Do what?'

Ellis sighed

Ellis: 'You'll see'

Ellis's P.O.V

I've got go admit, he does have a point. Why would Alice just break up with him? It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't sound like her.

I walked into my bedroom and logged into twitter. Then I messaged Alice – we need to talk urgently, Starbucks at 7:00?

_Ding_

Instant reply, it read – sure, guess so, I need to talk to you to .x

What did that mean, what was she talking about

_Ding_

Another message? – sorry can't do today, how about next Saturday?.x

I replied – cool see ya

_**Chapter 7**_

_Addie's P.O.V_

'hey hun how was school'

'horrible mum, I got lost on the way to school then some super hot popular guy rescued me and I made lots of friends AND I got invited to a party'

'oh the horror, you poor thing'

We both couldn't stop giggling

'so tell me about this boy'

'well, his name is Harry Styles, he has brown curly hair, perfect skin, greeny blue eyes and is the most popular guy in school'

'ooooh, sounds like your dad in his teen years'

''uuuuhm, sure mom'

'so, are you going to ask him out'

'I can't do that, we just met, all in good time mother'

_**3 weeks later**_

Recap: it has been three weeks since Addie started school. She has become great friends with Louis, harry and Ellis. Also Alice keeps postponing meeting with Ellis.

'so Harry want to catch a movie after school'

'sure' Harry said was he brushed his sleek curls to the side and I dazed into his gorgeous eyes.

'Ellis, you've got to stop checking me out, I know you like me and everything but please take a picture it will last longer'

'WHAT HOW DARE YOU HAROLD EDWARD STYLES I DO NOT FANCY YOU, JUST CUZ YOU'RE THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GO AND ASSUME EVERY GIRL LIKES YOU! '

'okay, okay, I was kidding, everyone is staring'

'let them' I mumbled 'im leaving''

'wait Addie, it was just a joke cmon'

He spun me around and squeezed my arm. My heart was racing as he stared at me intensely. I had a weird feeling at my chest and suddenly felt breathless.

'suh suh sorry, harry I've got to go, see ya tomorrow'

'uhm r u ok'

'yeh'

'alright bye'

'bye see ya don't want to be ya'

. I screamed into my pillow. Why was he so fit and why could he see right through me. Stupid curly haired perfect bluey green eyed lamo boy.


	4. Authors Notes

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry for not uploading for a long time but I have had a lot of exams and coursework deadlines. Right now I'm not really sure about where this story is headed so I was wondering if you could give me some help with how I should carry the story on. Many thanxs me


End file.
